Fallen
by iliekgiraffes
Summary: Rin Matsuoka is a normal villager who makes medicines, but one day he accidentally befriends the Prince Makoto Tachibana. They fall in love, but when someone spreads around a rumor that Rin is a witch what will happen? Will Rin meet his fate or will he find he's something special.


Never in my life would I imagine something like this, my name is Rin Matsuoka and this is my story.

**~X~**

I was at the market, the people bustling and buying things from the vendors. I just wanted to buy a few ingredients for medicine, I made medicines for a living. But as I was heading to the cart I bumped into someone knocking me to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Sir!" A male voice panicked offering a hand to help me up, I kindly rejected his offer and stood brushing off the back of my pants that must be dusty now.

I looked up at him, his hair a dark olive green giving off a sorta brown look and bright green eyes. He was dressed pretty fancily and I noticed two men behind him, I realized who he was in an instant, I knew I recognized him.

"Oh, it's okay your highness. I should've been watching where I was going." I muttered awkwardly looking down, my cheeks heating up. He was really handsome.

He forced me to look into his eyes by grabbing my chin lightly and pulling my gaze upwards, a stupid but cute smile was plastered on his face. "No need to apologize, and you don't have to call me your highness. Call me Makoto." He spoke kindly, his soft stare was boring into my eyes and it was impossible to look away.

How could he make me feel like this? It was stupid, but it felt so right. "I-I'm Rin..." I mumbled softly, settling my gaze at the ground again. I couldn't look at him, he was so sweet and handsome, my heart felt weird looking into his eyes.

"Rin, I like it, suits you. Hey Rin, do you wanna talk some more back at the palace? I'd love to have some company." He inquired, my eyes widened, inspecting him skeptically, I took note that he was serious and awaiting an answer.

Me being the idiot I am I just stood there having in internal conflict in front of royalty, I'd have to be stupid not to go but he was royalty and I could barely look at him without blushing. Finally I came to my senses and spluttered out a "Sure, Makoto." His smile grew bigger and he grabbed my hand excitedly and dragged me to the palace, the two guards behind him struggling to keep up.

I was relieved when we finally got there, he ran fast and I was out of breath. Panting slightly he waited for me to catch my breath before we went inside, a plethora of maids and butlers were in a line repeating the words. "Welcome home your highness!" I didn't really pay attention, I was awestruck by how big and fancy this place was.

It's walls were a grey stone pattern and the floors a white marble, there was a huge flight of stairs and at the bottom and top of them were wings leading else where, I couldn't help but wonder how many rooms he had in the huge place.

I payed attention to him when he emitted a small chuckle "Like what you see Rin?" He asked staring at my surprised expression. Who wouldn't like what they saw? This place was huge and beautiful, way better than the little cottage I owned on the outskirts of the kingdom.

"Makoto, this place is breath taking!" I breathed, he chuckled again telling one of the butlers to make some tea and send it out to the balcony. "C'mon, I want to show you the balcony, I bet you'll like like way more than the entrance."

We went up the giant stair case and into the corridor on the left, it was filled with fancy paintings, a million doors, some flowers and vases here and there and a glass door at the end. We both just walked in silence, I appreciated everything and he smiled and watched me act like a small child with a new toy.

When we reached the doors he pulled them open revealing a table with a few seats, it was next to fancy stone railing. As he sat down I ran over to the railing, looking out at the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life. I can't even describe how magical and wondrous it felt, the view was of the village but past that was a forest leading to the ocean.

"Please sit." He beckoned gaining my attention, I took another gander at the beauty of our little kingdom before taking a seat at the table and being served tea by an old looking butler. "If you need anything else your highness just ring." He pointed at a silver bell in the middle of the table.

I picked up the small teacup delicately pressing it to my lips, closing my eyes and swallowing the cold liquid. It tasted like honey and a hint of mint, I opened my eyes to see Makoto staring at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. He just smiled and drank his tea, I shrugged and drank more of it. We sat there in silence for a while, drinking tea, looking at the ocean, just basking in each others presence.

I don't know why I felt so happy to just be here with him, I'd just met him today and I already respected and appreciated him. It felt nice, but I wanted to know him more, we only really talked about his stuff. If we were gonna be friends, I need some information.

"So, Makoto... What's it like being a Prince and all?" I asked, trying to break the deafening silence and spark up a conversation, which is exactly what I got.

"Well, It's not as fun as people make it out to be. It's really stressful at times, I mean I know I've got it good but sometimes I wish I could just talk to people who treated me as a friend and not a Prince. I was glad when you decided to call me by my name and not 'your highness', that name gets on my nerves." He explained, I just watched him talk. I understood where he was coming from, being a medicine man is probably just as stressful.

"What's your life like?" The question caught me off guard, my eyes widened and I looked at the ground. He wanted to know how my life was... So taking a deep breath I spoke.

"Well, my life is probably just as stressful. I live out in the woods, I make medicines, so I constantly have to go to the market to buy herbs and other ingredients. I work all day to make sure it works, which means I have to deal with the symptoms of taking medicine when you don't have too. I don't get out much either so I'm rather lonely but I have enough money to get along and keep making medicine so it's not that bad." When I was done he nodded, I felt glad that someone was listening to something I had to say.

The rest of my visit we spent time learning about each other, I discovered he has two younger siblings a boy and a girl. I told him about my little sister Gou who was traveling the world with her boyfriend Mikoshiba, stuff like that. I was on my way when the sun started setting, Makoto and I waved goodbye's as I left out the door. When I looked back at the door again he was still there but his face grew red before he closed the door, I laughed to myself heading on my way to my cottage to make some more medicines.

**~X~**

As time past me and Makoto visited each other everyday, only at his place though. My house was always messy but I didn't have the time to clean it, I didn't want him to be there when it was dirty. He understood, we had grown really close though, to the point where I could tell him anything.

But I noticed something through the months we talked, his priest, a man with brunette hair and blue eyes glared at me every time I past him. I have always wondered why he did that, I had no idea what he had against me, if I did something I don't know what.

It was a warm Autumn day, my neck length red hair in a little low ponytail. I dressed up a little for him today because it was his birthday, I held some flowers in hand, green carnations his favorites. I rang the doorbell to be met with his butler Sebastian who was new, he smiled when he saw me.

"Well hello Rin, are you here to see his highness?" His exotic British accent sticking out like a sore thumb as he asked, I only nodded before he moved aside letting me in. "He's in his bedroom, you might want to knock before you come in." He warned, I threw a thanks over my shoulder before heading up the stairs into the familiar left corridor where all the bedrooms and guestrooms were.

By now I had memorized pretty much every room in the castle, so I easily made my way to the middle most door on the left side of the hall. Knocking on the door I awaited his response patiently.

"Yes?" Came his reply, he sounded grumpy, at this I chuckled.

"Yo, Mako it's Rin!" I shouted. "Can I come in?"

His response took forever, he must've just woken up because he was slow. "Yeah, come in."

Twisting the knob the first thing I saw when I entered the room was a Prince struggling to button his pants, letting my face heat up a little I set down the flowers on his dresser before grabbing the button and sliding it in the little button slot on the other piece of fabric. "There." I said, smiling at him.

I could see the embarrassed blush on his cheeks, but my eyes quickly went to his muscled torso, man I wanted it so bad. I forgot to mention, as time went on I discovered that I loved Makoto, he was just so nice, caring, selfless and optimistic. But let's not forget hot.

"Thanks Rinrin!" he smiled grabbing a button up shirt and putting it on with ease. He spots the flowers and blushes even more, pointing at them he asked "A-are those for me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nooo," I spoke sarcastically "They're for me! Of course they're for you, Happy Birthday Mako!" I grabbed them handing them carefully to the olive haired dork.

He sniffed them and looked softly up at me "My favorite... You remembered!" Setting them down on his bed Makoto suddenly wrapped his arms around me, my red eyes widened, cheeks dusted in pink. Doing the same I closed my eyes and breathed him in, I wished he would hug me more often.

"Rinrin?" His voice spoke sofly, just hearing my little nickname coming from his lips was wonderful. "Yeah?" I inquired, we had been hugging for a while but he wasn't letting up.

"Would you hate me if I told you I love you?" He asked, I could hear the nervousness in his voice. He was serious. My eyes widened yet again, I was at a loss for words. I had been wishing for so long that he would share my feelings, and it was hard to believe he was saying this.

Instead of answering I moved back in his arms so our faces were close, noses almost touching. I looked in those beautiful green eyes before softly closing mine and pressing my lips against his. He tensed, he was shocked, but soon he melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, him doing the same with my waist.

Our lips moved together in harmony, Mako licked my lips wanting to deepen the kiss, I complied by opening my mouth and his tongue explored the new territory. Our tongues danced and licked anywhere we could, he slowly pulled away making me whine because I wanted more.

What I didn't expect was for him to pick me up and gently place me on his bed, my face flushed as he stared down at me observing my body. "Rin, do you want to do this or do you just want to kiss?" He asked, it touched me that he asked permission first but I nodded.

We made love like that for a while, but after we were done Makoto treated me with care. Covering us both up and letting me sleep on his chest protected in his arms. I wanted to stay like that forever, we just made a moment I have been waiting for reality. It made me so happy and I couldn't handle it.

I tell you what it was awkward when a maid came in to check on us a while after...

**~X~**

The next time I saw him he seemed different, he was crying and it hurt me to see him that way so I ran towards him. "Makoto! What's wrong?" I asked panicked that something horrible had happened, I tried to hold him but he pushed me down.

Looking up shocked he stared down at me, angry. "You lied to me!" He shouted, I could see a little ways behind him the priest smirking at the situation. "Mako, what are you talking about?!" I screamed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He spat, I had no idea what was going on, in all the time I knew him I was completely honest. "No, Makoto I have no idea. What did I lie to you about?" I asked calmly, pushing myself up so I could look him in the eye.

He glared at me, I didn't like this side of him it made me scared. "You told me you make medicines, but that's not the case. You're a witch! You put a spell on me to love you!" He screamed, and my eyes widened. How did he come up with that?! Then I put together the puzzle pieces, I had noticed how people seemed scared of me today. The priest lied and told everyone I was a witch.

"No! That's not true! Makoto I love you I would never!" I yelled, but both of us were distracted by the villagers screaming, the Priest leading them. They were shouting "Burn the witch!" Over and over, I looked sadly at Makoto he wasn't looking at me but I could see the pain in his eyes.

I knew what happened during these, if I was a witch I'd survive if I wasn't then I'd die. It's the only way to tell, but it's not really full proof. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this so I walked up to the crowd and screamed "Let's do this!"

The Priest tied my wrists together and forced me to walk, Makoto followed behind watching me sadly. In the town square was a cross with some straw at the bottom of it. Cutting the ropes they all pushed me roughly against it, roping my arms across it and my body against the base.

I could feel tears running down my face as they all cheered, I looked longingly at the sky as they shouted. "PENITENCE FOR YOUR CRIME! PENITENCE FOR YOUR LIFE!" If I prayed no one would hear, I felt as if I was drowning in the loud cheers.

"DEVOTION TURNED TO DUSTY TOMBS!" If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed. "PENITENCE FOR YOUR CRIME, PENITENCE FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Let it light, let it burn bright, and with it all your spite!" I screamed specifically at the Priest, who glared at me. "FEEL THE WEIGHT OF DEATH AND SOON!" They screamed as they threw a lit torch on the straw. Closing my eyes tightly at the pain.

Looking down at the flames, I found it completely cruel that only flame was a way of telling if I was a witch or not. They were the final judge. All of the people here thought I could curse them and put a spell on the Prince, that I tricked them all, and that was the cruelness of it, they couldn't just except that I fell in love with the Prince by chance.

I cried louder, the flames burning higher with every passing minute. "PENITENCE FOR YOUR CRIME, PENITENCE FOR YOUR LIFE!" They continued shouting the curse that would take away my life. "VIRTUE YOU COULD KEEP TURNED TO VICE!"

I saw Makoto in the back of the crowd crying loudly, he thought our love was a curse and that made me cry even harder. "WE WILL DO WHAT ME MUST, LET IT ALL TURN TO DUST!" The Priest screamed through all of them "LET IT LIGHT, LET IT BURN OUT BRIGHT, WE ONLY DO WHAT'S RIGHT!" They all cheered screaming. "NO HAND TO HELP HIM FIND HIS WAY!"

I can't believe everyone were such fools, but it was all the Priests fault he fed them dirty lies. "PENITENCE FOR YOUR CRIME, PENITENCE AND YOUR LIFE!" The flames rose higher as the sun set, it burned so brightly melting my skin. "FEEL NOW THE WEIGHT OF DEATH AND SOON!"

I remembered when we first met, the fated day we bumped into each other, I seem to remember the Priest was hanging around then too. So he must have been doing this out of jealousy. I could see him praying to god, probably asking forgiveness because what he was doing was so wrong on so many levels.

I found it funny, our love was genuine, I was happy whenever I was around him. We kissed, we made love, we spent so many hours together for it to end like this. I looked back up at the sky, longing for something to help me. "PENITENCE FOR YOUR CRIME, PENITENCE AND YOUR LIFE!"

But the longing desperate plea wouldn't be heard over their screams "DEVOTION TURNED TO DUSTY TOMBS!" I only pictured his face in my mind as the flames consumed me. "PENITENCE FOR YOUR CRIME, PENITENCE AND YOUR LIFE!"

I screamed loudly from the flames, belting out the sound of my voice. "LET IT LIGHT, LET IT BURN OUT BRIGHT, AND CHOKE ON ALL YOUR SPITE!" They still screamed and cheered determined to end me. "NO GOD CAN HELP HIM FIND HIS WAY!"

"LIKE A FLAME BURNING BLOODY RED AND TEARING THROUGH THE SKY!" I screamed loudly as something burst out of my back, I looked exasperatedly at a pair of white wings. "PENITENCE FOR YOUR CRIME, PENITENCE AND YOUR LIFE!" All shouted, they're faces were shocked at the appendages that just appeared.

"TAKE THESE TEARS TELL THEIR STORY AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO CRY!" I continued to scream profanities of envy at them. "FEEL NOW THE WEIGHT OF DEATH AND LIES!" They tried to finish the curse of my death but I broke out of the ropes flying up into the sky. Everyone watched me shocked and looked at the falling white feathers I was leaving behind.

**~X~**

I had no idea where I was going, just anywhere my wings took me. Which was up, it was weird. I saw other people with wings on their backs flying around in the clouds but I was headed higher. What I saw was crazy, there were many different gates on one cloud it had every religion on at least one of the gates. So that's how all these religions work, there is no one that is the true religion there are different gods and afterlives.

Well, I didn't want to die yet hell I don't even think I did. I just sorta became and angel and flew up here, but none the less I went up to the Christianity gate and talked with the gate keeper. "Um... Excuse me." He looked up at me, he was quite young and short with blond curly hair and red purple eyes. "Yes! Welcome to the Christianity gate, do you want to enter heaven?" He asked cheerfully.

I had no idea to tell him, what to tell him, I just let the words fall out of my mouth. "Um, actually I was wondering, if I didn't exactly die but just became an angel can I just go back to living?" He stared at me for a little bit before grabbing a little book on it, he read it for a while before he shouted out. "OH! You're one of the special cases!"

"Special cases? What's that?" I inquired, I was just happy that I wasn't the first one for this to happen.

"Well, you didn't die. You have always been an angel, it's hard to explain but someone wished on a shooting star to have child. It was your parents and that shooting star was an angel falling from heaven. So the angel granted their wish creating you, that happens often so this has happened many times. Since you almost died today the angel part came out, because you can't kill an angel." Okay, that is the most confusing thing I ever heard, but I sorta got it. "So that means you can go down to earth anytime since you're a half human half angel."

Yes! I love loopholes, that also means I can still be with Makoto. But I had one more question for the angel. "Um... What do I do about these wings?" The blonde smiled at me and replied "Yeah, since you're half angel you can put them away by asking them. They sorta have a mind of their own." Okay, that's a weird concept but I'll try it when I get back down to earth.

"Thanks, maybe we can talk some time! What's your name? Mine's Rin Matsuoka." He seemed nice, well then again he is an angel.

"Oh yeah, my name is Nagisa Hazuki! I'd love to talk to you Rin, maybe you could meet my boyfriend Rei sometime!" He smiled warmly, and I nodded.

So opening my wings again I jumped off the cloud and sped down towards the ground, but before I hit it I started flapping them. I flew towards the palace, it felt so good, the air blowing in my hair I did little spins. I noticed Makoto was sitting on the balcony, he was crying so I decided I wanted to surprise him.

So fluttering softly a little over it I lower myself, saying his name softly. "Makoto..." Before landing in the railing. He shockingly looked up at me, eyes red and puffy, tear trails on his cheeks. "R-Rin!" He shouted more tears pouring out of his eyes, he ran over to the rail and hugged me tightly. "I-I'm so sorry Rin... I-I thought, I mean... I'm sorry..."

My gaze softened and I hugged him back softly, I wasn't mad at him. "It's okay... I'm only angry at your Priest." I whispered letting him sob happily on my chest, I wrapped my wings around him creating a protective shield of wings.

"Don't worry, I jailed him for murder. I guess it was only attempted murder huh?" He laughed a little, the tears clearing up. I nodded, just happy to see him and hold him after the events that only happened moments before. But then I caught something. "Wait, how did you know he was only doing it to kill me?"

He looked me in the eyes, smiling that dumb smile that I loved. "Even after you "died" I loved you... Which proved it wasn't your "magic"..." My cheeks heated up and I looked away, he chuckled. "You're so cute Rin."

I jokingly pushed him off after that. "I'm not cute, I'm manly!" I pouted.

"What! I never would've guessed with a face like that!" He teased and I jumped at him.

"Ah! You're so mean to me!" I shouted, latching onto him.

"Oh I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?" He purred, instantly causing me to blush.

"just wait a moment, gotta get these beautiful things out of the way." I mumbled. "Hey guys, can you please disappear?" And as Nagisa said they would the appendages vanished.

"Woah!" Makoto breathed staring where the wings once were.

"Yes very cool, now come on!" I scolded grabbing his hand trying to drag him to the bedroom.

"Hey, Rin if we're gonna do that," He scooped me up and I yelped. "I'm gonna carry you like the Prince I am!" and with that he carried me to the bedroom.

**~X~**

I waited nervously in my room, dressed in my white tuxedo hair up in a tiny ponytail. Some friends that I made over time were back here with me, their names are Nitori and Sousuke. Not to mention my sister and her now husband were here.

"Onii-Chan, you look great! Don't be nervous!" Gou cheered happily, Mikoshiba agreeing with her. Well it's easy for you to say, I'm getting wed in front of tons of royalty you guys only had each others family.

Sousuke patted my shoulder comforting me, I appreciated the thought. A friend of Makoto, Haruka entered the room and informed us it was time. We all walked to the door, everyone walking in before me while they were doing that my Dad met up with me. I hugged him because it had been a long time since I saw him, after he grabbed my arm and we entered.

Beautiful music was playing as we walked, all I could focus was Makoto looking softly at me and smiling. At the end of the isle Dad sat down and I stood with Mako, we stared into each others eyes. "You look beautiful." He breathed, that made my cheeks heat up.

The new Priest started the ceremony, praying to one of the many gods up there to bless our marriage. We both decided to come up with our own vows, we didn't want to confess our eternal love with words from the book. So when it was time to share vows of course Makoto went first.

"I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things." He spoke soft and slow, melting out his own words of promise. It brought tears to my eyes knowing that this is what he actually meant himself.

It was my turn and I took a deep breath staring him in the eyes. "I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always."

The Priest smiled softly at us before announcing to everyone. "By the power vested in me, you are now Husband and Husband. You may now kiss the groom!"

He spun me around letting my body fall back into his arms before kissing me passionately, everyone cheered. Sousuke even called out "Yes! Get it Rin!" which everyone laughed at him.

"I love you Rin..." Makoto breathed.

I nodded. "I love you Makoto." Our lips connected again, I felt like I couldn't be more happy then right now.

**~X~**

Me and Makoto both groaned as two kids jumped on our beds excitedly. "Mommy, Daddy! Wake up! It's me and Akari's birthday!" My little daughter shouted happily.

About three years after we were married we had kids, they are fraternal twins. Akari the one mentioned before is more like Makoto, her hair is olive and eyes are red. Kako the one who woke us up is more like me, her hair is my shade of red and her eyes are green. They both are cute but handfuls.

I sat up and rubbed at my eyes, there they stood on our bed in their cute colored night gowns, they both were half angels too but didn't know how to put their small wings away. It was cute seeing the little wings on their back.

"Okay kids, let your Father sleep a little longer, you know how much he has to work." They nodded, Kako racing into the dining room and Akari grabbing my hand and walking with me.

Even though we lived in a palace filled with butlers and maids I still liked to cook, it felt like my life was semi normal. "Okay, go sit with your sister breakfast will be done in a bit." She shook her little head face determined.

"I wanna help you Mommy!" She boomed, Kako running up to me and shouting "Me too!" I laughed and let them follow me into the kitchen, which was huge but they reserved a cooking place for me.

So putting an apron on both of them and on myself I sent them on a "quest" to get some flour out of one of the pantries, they knew which one. In the mean time I cracked a few eggs into the bowl, when they returned I poured the flour and mixed some butter and water with it. I was making them a cake for breakfast, it was a weird tradition but we liked it.

"Mommy what else do you need!?" Kako asked putting her hand up to her forehead in a fake salute.

"Uh, what kind of cake do you girls want it to be?" They both smiled at each other and shouted "Choclate!" it was really cute.

"Well go get it!" I shooed them and they ran off trying to fly with their little wings only getting a little hover. Mixing the ingredients together a bit I was startled by arms wrapping around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder.

"Mako! Augh don't scare me like that!" I yelped at him, scolding him lightly. He chuckled at me. "But you're so cute when you're scared..." He pouted like a kid.

We heard giggling from behind us and the girls quickly put down the chocolate before running off.

I rolled my eyes and tilted my head back kissing Makoto. "Go, it'll be done in a second." He let go and walked out dejectedly.

Pouring the chocolate in and some sugar and vanilla I mixed it some more before pouring the cake mix into a circular pan and stuffing it in the oven. "Okay girls, it's cooking go ahead and get whatever frosting you want." The sound of giggling and running informed me they were getting it.

Akari was surprisingly the one who came back first with some strawberry icing, Kako appeared from of of the isles of stations sadly. "She took it from me!" I rolled my eyes taking the icing from her little hands.

"Okay we just need to wait for it to finish baking before we can ice it!" I beamed.

"Yay! Mommy can you write happy birthday on it?" Akari asked quietly and I nodded watching as a cute little smile appeared on her face.

"Can you make little flowers on it!" Kako chimed and I nodded. "Yes!" She shouted happily fluttering a little bit on her wings.

A ding told me that the cake was ready and I got it out, it smelled sweet and the girls simultaneously chimed a "Yum!" laughing after. I coated it in the pink frosting, quickly asking for a pipe tool and green and red frosting.

They came back fast so I stuffed the red icing in one of the bags and cut a hole in the bottom, putting the tip on I wrote on the surface. _"Happy 6th Birthday Akari and Kako!" _ Then with the green I made little flowers any where I could.

"Done!" I exclaimed and the girls both hovered up on the counter to look at it. "Wow!" Beamed Kako, Akari nodding in agreement. "It looks good Mommy!" She chimed happily.

"Let's go eat this bad boy!" I stated, starting to carry it out letting the girls run out into the dinning room. Walking through the door Makoto was sitting across from the seats the girls chose. "Mako, the cake you've been waiting for it done!"

"Yeah I see that, it looks good." He remarked, setting it in the middle of the table I grabbed five candles and lighting them on the cake. He kissed my cheek as I sat down and we both started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Akari and Kako, happy birthday to you." Afterwards they both blew the candles out before we all cheered.

I could never be happier...

**~X~**

**AN: **

This is sorta based off this song: watch?v=IJBH70Lntro&list=TLQqjanWdLoxeLa_LPUmTpReJgkeqCf3p3&index=2 (I added a few parts at the end.)

If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes just tell me and I'll try to fix them!


End file.
